Draco's Gift
by DraconisChantal
Summary: "Selamat natal, Granger," bisik Draco di sela ciumannya, sebelum memperdalamnya. "Selamat natal juga, Malfoy." Mau tak mau, Hermione tersenyum. Dan keduanya tahu, ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah mereka dapatkan. / Oneshoot special Christmas! A Dramione Fanfic!


Draco's Gift

Title : Draco's Gift

Author : Chantal a.k.a Cherish

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy

**D-S-G**

"Ciwig," lelaki dengan rambut platina tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam asrama yang ditempatinya bersama seorang gadis Gryffindor. Begitu masuk, keheningan menyambutnya. Jarang sekali dia masuk tanpa mendengar bunyi desiran halaman buku yang bergesekan. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Oi, Granger!"

Hening.

Nah, bukan ini jawaban yang diharapkan oleh pemuda Slytherin tersebut. Lidahnya berdecak sebal. Langkah kakinya yang panjang membawanya ke depan kamar milik gadis bermarga Granger yang tadi dipanggilnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata sandi—yang diam-diam Draco ketahui—pintu tersebut terbuka.

Mata Draco melihat jelas kamar berdominansi warna merah dimana-mana—sesaat Draco mendengus muak. Tapi, di dalamnya Draco sama sekali tidak menemukan makhluk hidup lainnya selain Crookhanks. Sekali lagi, Draco mendengus karena kesal.

"Granger!"

_Ck_, gadis itu bahkan pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

**D-S-G**

Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang dipenuhi murid-murid. Beberapa gadis Ravenclaw tertawa cekikikan tak jelas seraya meliriknya. Draco melengos. _Well_, setidaknya murid Ravenclaw tak lebih parah dari gadis-gadis dari asramanya.

Setelah diteliti lebih dalam, Draco menemukan jenis-jenis penggemarnya dari masing-masing asrama.

Gryffindor mungkin dikatakan penggemar paling normal. Meski mengidolakan Draco sekalipun, mereka begitu pandai menyembunyikannya—Hermione dihitung. Para singa bahkan mencibir dan memasang ekspresi wajah muak ketika berpapasan dengan ular manapun, termasuk Draco. Sedangkan Hufflepuff, meskipun memiliki tingkat fanatik yang diatas rata-rata, masih malu untuk menyapa Draco secara pribadi maupun bergerombolan. Tak pernah Draco melihat murid Hufflepuff manapun mengajaknya kencan secara langsung. Para Ravenclaw, _nah, ini yang lumayan parah_, berani mem_bunuh _satu persatu gadis yang dekat dengan Draco—catat ini : Pansy tak dihitung karna mungkin Pansy akan membunuh gadis-gadis itu lebih cepat dari yang gadis-gadis itu kira—melalu pandangan, bahkan mereka berani mem_bully_ siapapun yang dekat dengan Draco—sekali lagi, Pansy tak dihitung. Tingkat kefanatikkan yang tidak wajar dan sudah melampaui kata normal ini sulit dihentikan. Nah, sedangkan Slytherin—asramanya sendiri—lah yang paling parah serta tidak normal. Sudah melewati batas aman serta rata-rata. Mereka memuja Draco seolah Draco adalah dewa Yunani—meskipun Draco merasa bangga karenanya—dan membuat _fanclub _yang sama sekali tak ada gunanya dan dipimpin oleh Pansy. Ditambah, para anggota _club _penggemarnya bahkan tak segan-segan untuk menatap Hermione _horror _bila keduanya tengah berjalan bersama ke dalam aula.

Draco berdiri di depan perpustakaan, merasa ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Tapi, bila ini satu-satunya tempat di mana Hermione bersemedi, dia harus masuk.

Draco melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat berisik, membuat Madam Pince memelototinya, seolah hendak membunuh Draco melalui tatapannya.

Draco nyengir. "Maaf, Madam," Draco terkekeh geli. "Aku kesini untuk mencari—"

"Hermione ada di Hogsmeade," sahut penjaga perpustakaan itu kilat.

"_Pardon?_"

"_Ck_," Madam Pince mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apa seorang Slytherin memiliki pendengaran yang begitu buruk? Kubilang, Hermione ada di Hogsmeade dengan Weasley."

"Weaselbee yang mana?" dahi Draco mengernyit. "Gadis Weaselbee yang berkencan dengan Harry?"

"Bukan, bukan," wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya tak sabaran. "Dengan Ronald. Nah, sekarang bisakah kau tidak menghalangi pintu masuk perpustakaan_ku_?"

Draco berbalik, tetapi niatnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh diurungkan oleh suara berdeham Madam Pince.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau ini casanova sekolah, seorang Malfoy, seorang Pure-Blood, serta seorang Slytherin yang dibangga-banggakan, tapi apakah kau tak bisa mengucapkan 'terima kasih'?"

"Trims, Madam," Draco menyeringai lebar, berbalik, dan secepat kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya, secepat itu juga bayang-bayang punggungnya menghilang dari jangkauan tatapan Madam Pince, meninggalkan Madam Pince yang berdecak kesal.

**D-S-G**

"Bisakah kau tidur di dalam kamarmu saja, Malfoy?" suara itu dikenal Draco dengan baik. "Tidur di atas sofa itu benar-benar tidak sopan, tahu."

"Aku sering memergokmu tidur diatas sofa juga, Granger," Draco membuka matanya sekilas, kemudian kembali memejamkannya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali, Granger?"

"Aku memakai mantra yang bisa kau sebut 'ketenangan', Malfoy," terdengar nada sarkastiktisme dari dalam kalimatnya. "Aku tertidur secara tidak sengaja karna aku mengantuk disaat aku membaca, Malfoy."

"Aku juga tertidur disini, Granger," kemudian, terdengar jeda sejenak. "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Weaselbee?"

Hermione mengernyit. "Itu bukan kencan, Malfoy."

"Lalu, apa yang dinamakan ketika dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin berjalan-jalan berdua saja di waktu senggangg?"

"Aku membeli makanan dan manisan, Malfoy. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu tapi kurasa kau masih tidur."

"Alibi yang bagus, Granger."

"Trims untuk sindirannya, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar menghargainya."

Terdengar jeda beberapa saat. Draco mendengar langkah kaki serta suara kantong belanjaan. Draco membuka mata kanannya malas.

"Granger."

"Ya?"  
"Kau akan pulang ketika liburan natal?"

Draco melihat senyum sekilas di wajah Hermione. "Ya. Kurasa sudah saatnya kembali memperkenalkan diriku kepada orang tuaku setelah aku meng_obliviate_ mereka."

Draco duduk tegak di atas sofanya. "Kau tidak bertanya?" tanya lelaki itu kesal.

"Eh? Bertanya apa?" Draco membalas dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Draco mengerang. "Bertanya aku akan kemana saat liburan nanti."

Hermione tergelak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Malfoy," gadis itu tertawa lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau akan kemana nanti saat liburan?"

"Tak tahu."

Hermione mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya demikian?"

Draco menyeringai lebar. "Aku juga tak tahu alasannya, Granger."

**D-S-G**

Hermione terpekik, kemudian menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Draco dengan semangat yang membara. Terdengar erangan sebal dari dalam kamar Slytherin tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi, Granger?" tanya Draco kesal. "Kurasa hari ini tak ada kelas."  
"Banyak hadiah untuk kita, Malfoy," Draco tahu bahwa Hermione tengah tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau melewatkannya atau bangun sekarang?"

"Beri aku tiga menit, Granger."

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?"

Draco melengos, menguap sebelum turun dari kasur. Dia melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya, membukanya. Matanya melebar begitu melihat banyaknya hadiah di bawah pohon natal yang berada di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid tersebut.

"Aku tak mengira akan sebanyak ini," gumam lelaki itu pelan. "Pantas kau begitu bersemangat."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Kau mau mematung di saja atau bagaimana, Malfoy?" tanya gadis itu, mulai tak sabar.

Draco melangkah, berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Hermione yang kelewat semangat. Kemudian, dia duduk di lantai, sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau mendapat banyak hadiah dari laki-laki juga," Draco menyeringai. "Banyak juga penggemarmu, Granger. Tak kusangka."

Hermione melotot, sebelum kembali membuka kado-kado yang ada di hadapannya.

Draco menarik napasnya. "Err, Granger," panggil lelaki itu ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?"

"Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa!" Hermione nyengir. "Maaf, ya."

Draco mendengus. "Tak ada sama sekali? _Ck_, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Errr.. aku belikan nanti saja kalau begitu."

"Aku ingin sekarang, Granger."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?"

Draco menyeringai lebar.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk," dengus Hermione. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh, Malfoy. Galleonku sudah hampir habis."

"Hadiah untukku gratis, kok."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Cepat, Malfoy. Jangan habiskan waktu dengan berbasa-basi dan bertingkah aneh seperti itu."

"Satu kecupan di bibir saja, bagaimana?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah gadis Gryffindor tersebut. "Heh, Malfoy, aku ini serius!"

"Aku juga, Granger."

Hermione berani bersumpah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya.

"Selamat natal, Granger," bisik Draco di sela ciumannya, sebelum memperdalamnya.

"Selamat natal juga, Malfoy."

Mau tak mau, Hermione tersenyum.

Dan keduanya tahu, ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah mereka dapatkan.

**The End.**

A/N : HAHAHAHAHA. *baca ulang FF ini* *nangis karna begitu abal* Oke, sorry kalo ini mengecewakan. Saya tau kok:') Plus romance sama sekali gak kerasa. Ya jelaslah, saya cuma bocah sd yang gak tau gimana caranya ngenulis ff beginian. Banyak ya ooc nya? Ada typo gak? Maaf buat flawsnya-.- Untuk para pembaca Taruhan? sama Seems Different, sabar ya. Masih di proses idenya -..-V

Plus, jangan lupa kasih feedback melalui kotak review. Kritik dan saran di terima banget.

Merry Christmas, everyone!xo

Cherish


End file.
